Room for a Third
by stephalopolisO9
Summary: Complete- One Shot- It started off as a mistake but then turned into something more. It was supposed to be kept a secret, but in a moment of haste, Hermione leaves herself and someone else exposed. Can she trust a stranger to keep her secret or will they use it as blackmail against her?


I know…I know…I shouldn't even be writing another one shot since I haven't updated WDATMG. However! Wait! Put down your pitch forks! I wrote this little diddy. I was feeling…antsy? Yes antsy. And then the wonderful Meldz made a little suggestion and well…this was the result. It's an odd combo but honestly, if you've read any of my other stuff, the norm isn't my thing.

Thank you to the lovely BernerMom for beta-ing. She's amazing. I love her. You should love her. Love for all!

Read and review!

* * *

When it came to giving someone their undivided attention, most people failed. They were always easily distracted and unable to focus on the smallest of tasks. Very few people had the skill perfected. Even fewer used it regardless if they could. Hermione Granger however, was one of those that could and did use it to her utmost ability.

At the moment though, time was not in her favor and neither was the monotonous wizard massacring legal legislation on house elf reform. His voice sounded like a slow motioned torture of nails on a chalkboard, every centimeter being dragged down sending shivers and cringes down Hermione's back. If he kept talking she was sure to snap another quill.

She was startled when the quill was taken from her hands. She turned to her right to face the thief.

"If you bend it any harder it'll snap and you'll splatter us with ink...again," Blaise Zabini said, placing the quill by her notepad that had nothing but doodles.

Hermione gave him a grateful smile. She tried to focus again on the wizard. Minutes later she jumped up when a hand rested on her knee.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, removing his hand from her person.

"You're moving the entire table with your incessant leg shaking. What's crawled up your skirt?" Blaise whispered back.

"Nothing."

"Then pay attention," he said.

Half an hour later the meeting concluded. No sooner had she finished signing the legislation parchment that she was running down the Ministry to an open floor network. As quickly and gracefully as possible, she threw in the powder disappearing into the flames, arriving to her destination.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Hermione yelled. "This daft man would not shut up about the house elves. I already gave them everything they could possibly need," she talked out loud through her flat, hanging up her cloak and removing her shoes. "I haven't wanted to punch anyone that much since Ron last year." She stopped in front of the kitchen where dinner was already served and ready.

George Weasley was waiting for her, ready to escort her towards the table. "It's alright. Let's eat. I'm famished," he said on queue with a loud growl from his stomach.

They spoke quickly and politely about their days while eating their meal. Hermione gazed at him as she took a drink of water. She swallowed thirstily unable to take her eyes of him.

It had been ten months since they began their affair. Well, it had started as an affair, but they had both broken up with their partners by the third hookup.

It had started off as a drunken game. How many people could you kiss in one hour at a party?

George and Lee would always play whenever there was a reunion of sorts. They'd both get quite intoxicated, one would challenge the other, and then the kissing would commence. On the night when everything changed, neither suspected a kiss could have such an outcome.

Hermione had been fighting with Ron all week. While at the party he had managed to backhandedly insult her twice. She left in a trail of tears to hide in one of the rooms at Grimmauld Place.

George, who had just managed to kiss Oliver Wood, quickly ran away before Wood could hex him. He entered the furthest room, hoping not to be found by the Quidditch player. It was there he saw Hermione gazing out the window with a defeated stance. He stalked towards her back, hoping to catch her off guard. His stealthy efforts were fruitless as a floorboard groaned under his weight.

Hermione hadn't turned around but through the reflection of the window, saw a blurry tall figure with red hair. "I don't want to fight anymore Ron. If you're here to apologize, forget it. I'm done. I'm moving my stuff out tomorrow morning."

George, still intoxicated, only half listened. He decided to take advantage of the situation by hugging her from behind. She stiffened at his embrace but said nothing. Being the daring man he was, he quickly turned her around and pressed his lips to hers before she had a chance to register that he was not in fact Ron.

He hadn't expected for her to kiss back so fiercely and with passion. He had hesitated when she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Hermione opened her eyes and pulled back, shocked to see George.

He sheepishly grinned at her, "Surprise!" Hermione bolted for the door, but George caught her. Thinking on it now and after they discussed it months later, both came to the conclusion that alcohol and emotions were the key players in their decision making.

One moment he was chasing her from leaving, the next he was pounding into her from behind against a table. When they'd finished, neither said anything. They put their clothes back on and left the room, rejoining the party. Hermione went back to Ron and George went back to Angelina.

At the following get together, two weeks later it happened again. Then the following month, it happened a third time. Before the fourth time came around, Hermione officially left Ron. The guilt consumed her and their difference in personality made it easy for her to blame it all on their incompatibility. George on the other hand got dumped. Angelina knew there was someone else. He hadn't denied it and she hadn't asked who it was.

It brought them to where they were now. Once a month, one would owl the other asking if they wanted to have dinner. They would agree on the date, one would go to the others flat, have dinner, and then fuck until they couldn't anymore. Both knew they weren't dating. They weren't even in love. It was simply a means to relieve stress and move on. It was their unspoken agreement. It had been working miraculously.

None of their friends knew of their arrangement. They wouldn't understand. Ginny suspected Hermione was seeing someone but the muggleborn reassured her she wasn't. Lee knew George was seeing someone but that it was only physical. He never asked who it was, he just wanted to know if it was good.

They finished dinner, clearing the table silently. As soon as Hermione magicked the kitchen to finish cleaning itself, George had her pressed against the counter. They kissed heavily, lips pressed together, tongues dueling for dominance, hands wandering all over each other, it was bliss.

Hermione wrapped her legs around George's waist as he hoisted her up and began the clumsy walk to her bedroom. They crashed against furniture, leaned against walls, and knocked down picture frames.

Hermione worked their clothing off, leaving a trail. They had finally arrived to her bedroom looking comical. George's pants were at his ankles, his shirt stretched from her yanking, and his boxers straining his erection. Hermione was no better. Her skirt was bunched up at her waist, her blouse only on one arm, and her bra was pulled down under her breasts.

George set her down on the bed, kicking off his shoes and pants. Hermione removed her blouse completely as well as her bra and pulled the skirt up over her head. She gave George a grin revealing her lack of underwear.

"You've been commando all day?" he asked huskily.

"You keep ripping them. I can't afford to keep buying new knickers."

George got down on his knees and spread her legs, "Allow me to give you my sincerest apologies."

Hermione thanked all the higher celestial beings for the wicked thing that was George's tongue. If there was ever an award for the excellence that was eating pussy, George Weasley would be the champion of the world. He could spend hours licking, sucking, and biting until she could literally not remember her own name. She pulled on his hair every time he did something she liked. The harder she yanked on his scalp, the better for her.

He'd been on his knees for at least half an hour. He'd made her cum three times. He loved how she was post orgasm. She would agree to just about anything.

Hermione grinned up at him as he stood. He had already taken off his boxers and his erection stood proudly. George helped her off the bed, placing a pillow on the floor for her to kneel on. She was about to take him in her mouth when a loud voice came from her living room.

"Granger!"

Hermione, for the life of her, couldn't figure out where she left her wand. George on his part had been in such a haste to hand his over, that it fell, rolling under the bed. Knowing their cover was blown, she tried to dignify herself by throwing on George's shirt for cover. She'd rather the intruder see him naked than her.

In a matter of seconds, three very important things came about. One, the intruder was Blaise. Two, he had her wand. And three, he didn't look the least bit surprised. He merely looked on at their compromising situation. Hermione was kneeling on the floor with a man's shirt on. George was covering himself with a pillow. Both had flushed looks on their faces.

Blaise entered the room without batting an eye and handed over the wand. "You left this in the meeting. I thought you might need it."

Hermione took the wand with hesitance. "How'd you get through my wards?"

Blaise arched an eyebrow at her with a look that made her blush. She scolded herself for her own stupidity. Had she been more careful she would've noticed she hadn't placed any wards up because she didn't have her wand.

"Thank you Blaise," Hermione said. She used her wand to magic some clothes on herself and George, letting them look less guilty.

George noticed the way Blaise looked at Hermione when she'd been kneeling on the ground. He'd had that look himself several times. It was the look of arousal. He had to commend the other wizard for keeping a straight face. Any lesser man would've made a comment.

He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation but it sounded like Hermione had asked Blaise not to tell anyone. Something to which he replied with a scoff or a grunt, George couldn't tell.

"I'll keep your indiscretions quiet Granger. Be more careful though. Wouldn't want your merry band of imbeciles to air out your dirty laundry. Isn't that right Weasley?" Blaise asked.

George caught the smirk and the hint. He wanted to chuckle. He almost did. Instead he let out a small squeak. He nodded so slightly, had Blaise not been paying attention, he would've missed it.

He and Hermione had discussed their fantasies a few times. He had mentioned that at least once, he would've liked to try something with a third person. It had originally been himself and Fred sharing a witch, but seeing as his brother was part of another world, it was something he never placed hopes on again. Hermione had not expressed the same desires. Once George explained how it would be the woman calling the shots, she became more open to the idea, but she never agreed to it fully.

At the moment though, he had a feeling, a good feeling that the moment was upon them. Blaise Zabini was a notorious playboy. All the witches he bedded never shared intimate details and neither did he. Blaise was as discreet as they came.

With a plan in mind, George walked towards Hermione and took her wand from her. He casted a contraceptive charm on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked worriedly, looking at Blaise. She frowned when he took out his wand and began setting his own wards.

"Hermione do you trust me?" George asked her honestly.

"Of course I do," she answered.

"Do you trust me?" Blaise asked putting away his wand.

Hermione did trust him. They'd worked together for several years and when it came down to work ethics, his rivaled hers. They hardly ever disagreed and when they did, both presented facts until the other conceded that they were wrong, though never vocally admitting it. He had warned her when the department head was trying to get her fired and she in turn gave him a heads up when a promotion was up. Any prejudiced air between them from Hogwarts had long since dissipated into mutual respect. Looking at him now, waiting for an answer, she admitted it to herself.

"What's in it for you?" she challenged.

George turned to face the olive skinned man as well. That was a great question.

"Discretion, obviously. And an outlet. Being blunt about it, taking out women is nice, having dinner, going on dates, blah blah. But it feels like I'm paying for it. Like a whore. All gorgeous and daft but willing to fuck after several hundred galleons are spent on them. You're not a whore Granger. You're passionate and intelligent. Remarkably sexy when you learn to shut up. Even sexier when you're angry. I don't need another girlfriend. I want no strings attached. I want to trust that I don't have to pay for your silence. In return, I'll keep your secret too. What do you say Granger, Weasley? Is there room for a third?" Blaise waited patiently for their answer.

Hermione looked at George unsure. "I'm in agreement if you are," he said. "We can try it and if it doesn't feel right, we all agree that it never happened. Sound fair?"

Blaise had moved closer to the pair, unable to keep his distance any longer. He knew Hermione was going to say yes. Her body language gave her away. Working so long together have him the advantage of knowing the signs. "Sounds fair to me," he said shrugging of his cloak and letting it fall to the ground.

Hermione swallowed dryly as Blaise undressed himself. He'd kicked off his shoes and undone his pants. She marveled at how he was already hard without even being touched. She closed her eyes and sighed at the feel of George's lips on her neck. He kissed the spots that made her weak, whispering naughty things in her ear. She leaned against him, letting his hands wander over her body.

Blaise moved in, taking her hand and placing it on his dick. He moaned lightly when she gripped him firmly and stroked him. He closed the space between them, claiming her lips. His hands joined George's in worshipping her body. He tore himself away from her mouth only to replace it on a peaked nipple. George cupped them together from behind presenting them to him. Blaise took his time memorizing each breast with his mouth.

Hermione was overwhelmed. Each man was making her completely incoherent. Blaise on her breasts and George working his hand down to her wet core. She felt like a nymph. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she embraced it.

George's body heat removed itself from the trio. He sat down on the bed as Blaise and Hermione discovered each other. There was a slight pang of jealousy when she moaned but he shook it off. This was just fun. He stroked himself as he watched Hermione get on her knees and take Blaise in her mouth.

Blaise bunched up her hair so he and George could watch her. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries so he restrained himself from pushing into the back of her mouth. From the side he saw George work himself. He wasn't opposed to touching George but he didn't know how the other man felt about that aspect either. He withdrew himself from Hermione's mouth and went towards the bed. He sat next to the redhead and motioned for Hermione to come over.

She went over quickly appraising each man with what they had to offer. Blaise was dark and handsome, his equipment long and firm. George was pale but built, his own was shorter but girthier.

"Lay back and let her ride you," Blaise told George.

George didn't hesitate. He was ready to pick up where they had left off. He positioned himself against the pillows while Hermione climbed the bed and over him. She placed her hands on his chest but was stopped by Blaise.

"Don't face him. Turn to me. On your knees and arch back," he commanded with a touch of humor in his voice.

Hermione turned and did what was said. She took hold of the engorged appendage and positioned it at her wet lips. She sunk down slowly, letting the stretch fill her with ecstasy. She clenched the inner muscles lightly causing George to grip her hips and moaning at how tight she was.

They began moving while Blaise watched. He saw and heard their moans getting more aroused at the sight of her breasts bouncing as she fucked George. He crawled towards the pair and on his elbows bent his head to lick Hermione's clit. She tasted incredible. It felt odd at first to be so close to the other man's dick but once he focused on bringing Hermione pleasure, it was forgotten.

Hermione couldn't help but think that if she were to die right now, then she wouldn't be angry. This would be a hell of a way to go out. She took in a sharp breath when she felt Blaise's teeth graze her clitoris. He might not have George's skills, but his technique was amazing in its own right.

"Hold on," George said, "I need a minute." He felt his release coming sooner than he'd hoped. The constant contractions of Hermione's pleasure from Blaise's oral skills were driving him crazy. "She's so tight," he said taking a deep breath. If they didn't slow down, he wasn't going to last.

Hermione reassured him it was OK though she was slightly disappointed. She was about to come when he asked for the break. However she loved knowing her body was making him lose his resolve.

"Turn around and face him," Blaise said huskily.

Hermione did so letting George slip out of her. She straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her with fervor, calming himself. She shot up and looked back at Blaise. He had licked his finger and started teasing her puckered hole.

"What are you doing?" she asked shakily, though she already knew the answer.

"Do you want us both to take you at the same time?" he asked with a grin. "Do you want to feel what it's like to have two wizards inside of you? Fucking you until you come repeatedly? Until you scream so loudly the neighbors will hear you? Do you want to feel what it's like as we both fill you with our hot come?"

She never broke eye contact with him as he teased the hole little by little. Her body trembled in excitement. "What do you need me to do?"

"Relax. Focus on George. Let me do the rest. I promise I won't hurt you. Okay?" He let out a breath of air when she agreed. He watched as she resumed her kissing with George. He knelt between both sets of pale legs until he was at her arse. Tentatively he licked her from clit to anus. He did it several times using her own juices as lubrication.

Hermione felt herself relax and begin enjoying what Blaise was doing. She hadn't realized that part of the body was so sensitive and responsive. She moaned into George's mouth when a full finger made it in. Shortly after, a second finger went in. She felt Blaise skillfully stretch the opening for the least amount of pain. She was aroused by the thought of taking them both simultaneously.

Satisfied with the results, Blaise took his cock in hand and positioned it at Hermione's backside. Her murmured a lubricant charm to ease the transition. Slowly he pushed the tip in, backing in and out slowly. George was right, even with the stretching she was very tight. Several minutes later he was completely sheathed in her.

They stopped kissing long ago as Hermione's face contorted with the new intrusion. George looked on caught between bewilderment and excitement. He waited until Hermione adjusted before reaching between them to enter her pussy. He eased in, careful not to cause her any discomfort. He felt the outline of Blaise's cock through her vaginally lining. This was going to be a great but short encounter. There was no way any of them was going to last long.

"You can both move now," Hermione said breathlessly.

Together the trio found a pattern. As one man pushed in the other pulled out. Hermione being penetrated at all times.

The first orgasm caught her by surprise. She'd been twisting back to kiss Blaise when the friction of George's pelvis hit a spot that made her quake. Both men hissed as she clenched around them, riding out the wave of pleasure. The second orgasm was more intentional when George said was close. Blaise had reached between the tangle of bodies to run her clit. Each man pounding into her harder working for their release.

Shortly after a sea of cries was heard. George came first, shooting his seed into her, completely gassed. Hermione was next when George took nipple in his mouth and bit roughly. Blaise followed seconds later, unable to fight off the delicious pulsing of Hermione's body.

Blaise untangled himself first, falling ungracefully on the bed spent entirely. George's now flaccid cock had slipped out a while ago. Hermione moved to lay between them. Her body was sore and it ached but it was a sated sensation. Her arms and legs felt like gelatin.

No one spoke for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

George turned on his side, resting his jaw on his palm. He traced lazy fingers on Hermione's side. He chuckled quietly at her face.

"She's half asleep isn't she?" Blaise asked with a trace of humor.

"Am not," she mumbled from the pillow.

Blaise rolled off the bed and dressed. He knelt on the bed to kiss Hermione goodbye and gave George a nod. He left without saying a word.

A month later

Hermione looked at the two pieces of paper on her desk. Each from a different sender but both said the same thing.

1- Let's have dinner.

GW

2- Let's have dinner.

BZ

She smiled as she sent her accepting replies with a date and location. There was always room for a third.

* * *

Hehe…thoughts? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Suggestions? Leave a little note in form of a review!

-steph


End file.
